


【鸣佐】我最亲爱的

by cicadan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadan/pseuds/cicadan
Summary: 现paABO，军鸣x明星助预警：AO，生子，孕期车，R+
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 18





	【鸣佐】我最亲爱的

01

到家的时候夜已经深了。

晚秋十一月，立冬刚过，细细索索的风吹卷起落叶，风中寒意已初至。鸣人推开门，发现客厅里的灯还亮着，看一眼玄关左侧的挂钟——嗯，深夜两点十五分。

“我回来了！”他大声喊。

“……”

然而同他料想中的一样，敞亮的房间里却无人应答。

这个时间点，说实话，光是佐助居然在家里就已经足够令鸣人惊喜，回不回答什么的都已经不再重要。他今天下午登机前和对方联系，佐助甚至忙到没及时回复消息。六个小时后，当鸣人所乘坐的国际航班降落在火之国首都的军用鹿取国际机场，他才终于看到佐助在两个小时前发给自己的三个字：我在家。

很难形容在看到这三个字那一时间的心情。

仿佛一根定海神针，悬空已久的心终于落回实处。因此，鸣人在航班到站的第一时间并没有选择回军部报道。年过四十依然光棍的长官千手扉间不解风情地问他人去哪里，鸣人在这时候摆出已婚人士骄傲的嘴脸。他答：“回家。”

扉间沉默良久，最后送给下属简短而深刻的两个字：“快滚。”

鸣人服从命令，于是屁颠屁颠地滚了。

房间里弥漫着一种好闻的、令人怀念的玫瑰伴茶清香。出于直觉，鸣人觉得今天这味道和以往不尽相同。但是再往细微之处究竟是哪里不同，他只能想到是他们好久没见的缘故。

“我回来了……”他又说了一遍，不过这次是很小声说的。

客厅朝南一侧的墙上壁挂着液晶电视，正对面是一长条弯成“凹”字形的沙发。壁炉，地毯，燃烧的木炭……除了木炭，一切都和鸣人上次见到时没什么分别。鸣人不知道佐助怎么突然想起把壁炉点着。电视没开，客厅里静悄悄的，只有佐助靠坐在凹字的拐角里，头歪在抱枕上睡了。

“……”

鸣人脱了外套，轻手轻脚地去壁炉边烤火。

他身上有些凉，他不想这么凉地直接去碰佐助，搞不好会把对方直接弄醒。他知道以佐助的工作好好睡一觉是不容易的一件事情。鸣人本来想过等第二天早上再回来，但是他又实在按捺不住想看到对方的心情，因此最终还是一落地就跑回来了。

距离他们上次见面已经过去整整一个月的时间。

白漆粉刷的墙壁上投下灯光的暗影。

佐助看起来瘦了点。鸣人把自己烤暖以后凑近端详他。脸很白，不过不是以往那种光鲜亮丽的健康的白，鸣人看得出来。他以往站在闪光灯下，自然而然成为众人瞩目的焦点，耀眼夺目就如同天上的星辰一般，此刻这种夺目中却带着稍许的病态和疲惫。

鸣人抱他回卧室睡觉，结果刚抱起来佐助就醒了。

身体骤然悬空令他有种在梦中下坠的错觉，坠落着坠落着便回到现实。佐助的手虚虚抓了几下，最后落在鸣人胸前的衣襟上，指甲抠着两道杠的军徽。

“醒了？”鸣人贴他的额头。

嗯，还好，没发烧。

佐助有很长一段时间都没能从半梦半醒的状态中挣脱出来，只是喘息看着鸣人。一瞬间他以为自己仍活在梦中，真真假假现实虚幻分不清楚，因此急不可耐地向鸣人索吻。鸣人把他放回床上，手指按住他上扬的眼角，安抚一般和佐助互吮着唇。

两种信息素逐渐交融在一起。

被Alpha信息素环绕的感觉显然令佐助放松许多。鸣人记得刚抱起他时他的脚背是绷直的，现在已经放松下来。软软的任由鸣人搂着他的颈子，大半个身体都陷在天鹅白的柔软缎面里，眯起眼睛，似是懒得动弹。

鸣人觉得这样的佐助很少见，不说大晚上的居然坐在客厅里等他，看到鸣人以后居然也没有第一时间催他去洗澡。鸣人直觉他们家里一定发生了点事情，但是佐助不急着告诉他，他也就不着急知道。

亲着亲着佐助的神智回来了，于是抹了抹嘴把鸣人推开说：“我想喝水。”

他一贯这么颐气指使，鸣人早就习惯了。

鸣人上衣的扣子已经解开两颗，小弟弟也藏在军装西服裤之后呈现半勃起状态。说实话只要佐助再摸一下他就能完全硬了……但是他舔舔嘴角，“等着。”

实际上佐助也并不是真的很想喝水。

他等了鸣人半分钟。半分钟后，Alpha风风火火地赶回来了。佐助接过水，烫的，放在床头柜台灯的灯罩下面。面色已经恢复沉静如同月色。

事实上他现在头很疼。

鸣人看起来像快要被火烧灼死了，但是紧贴在佐助身边又不敢随意动作。他的Omega今天状态不佳，鸣人心想，一定是在片场被累着了。一个月前鸣人出发前往边境的时候佐助刚进组拍戏一周，鸣人还去看他。按道理现在还没到结束的时间。鸣人不可能记错时间。

“不舒服吗？”鸣人哑着嗓子问他。

“唔……不算是。”佐助含混地应了一声。

察觉到鸣人抱着自己的双手和肩胛滚烫，信息素也在不断升温，佐助心觉就连头发都要被这种炽热的吐息所烤焦了……他深吸一口气，随后起身调整姿势，伏在床上半跪在鸣人胯前。

鸣人身上有硝烟和汗水的味道，汽油和香水混杂在一起，还有一种被炭火烤过的暖烘烘的烟尘味。佐助以往很喜欢，但现在，Omega敏感的嗅觉在嗅到这些鱼龙混杂的味道时稍稍皱了皱眉，犹豫几秒，仍是拉开鼓鼓囊囊的裤链。

鸣人把下半身也挪到床上来。

“你该洗脚了。”佐助嫌弃地皱一下眉头。

“做完就洗。”鸣人半哄着他说。他伸出手按压Omega后颈上的腺体，有一下没一下，时轻时重。佐助很快就被他按得湿了。

鸣人的腰间还束着皮带，佐助不想帮他解皮带，所以就从打开的裤链里扒下浅灰色内裤的边缘……啪，跳动的阴茎弹在他脸颊上。佐助用手把深色的肉棒往出带了点，听见上方鸣人倒吸了一口冷气。

深红粗壮的柱体紧挨着白皙柔软的侧颊，强烈的色差冲击力令鸣人难以自持，粗喘着挺动一下。佐助的手、指甲、脸颊上的一小部分……都被龟头吐出的粘液润湿了。润湿的Omega盯着那根火热的阴茎看了一会儿，随后缓缓地——像是终于下了什么决心，缓缓地将头埋了下去。

“唔呃……”

尖端接触到柔软光滑内壁的一瞬间鸣人险些爆炸，佐助口里的温度比他下身还要低上一些。鸣人的阴茎很大，佐助的嘴又很小，因此只能一点一点地从龟头舔舐下去，舌头几乎不会转动。

鸣人觉得这真是一种甜蜜的折磨。

他的手逐渐从后颈的腺体转移到柔软的黑发里——Omega的头皮也跟着他体内一起湿了。佐助只含了不到一半便吃不进去，他有些难受地把那根阴茎吐了出来，结果下唇才刚离开表面，就被鸣人按着脑袋重新吞了回去。

这一下龟头直接插到喉咙里去。

“呕咳，咳噗……”

前所未有的深度令佐助的眼泪直接涌了出来，舌根都被这一下捅得生疼。但鸣人仍不肯就此罢休。他向上顶胯，Alpha涨大的阴茎抵着喉管抽插几下，膻腥的液体流进佐助的胃里。

佐助挣扎起来。

他挣扎的幅度很大，剧烈的反应吓了鸣人一跳。他们以前也这么做过，但那时佐助并没有这么大的反应。Omega的上下两张嘴仿佛生来就是为性交存在的，在最初的不适应过后很快也从中找到了快感，缩起口腔报复似的去吸鸣人的阴茎。

鸣人放开他，佐助立刻越过他伏在床边干呕起来。他有些惊慌，抬起上半身拥住佐助的后背，一叠声地说“对不起”。佐助弓起后背，几滴淡黄色的酸水从他大张的口里落在地板上。

“没关系，静一静，对不起，对不起佐助……”鸣人一只手帮佐助顺气另一只手抽出卫生纸，帮佐助擦眼泪和口水。佐助呕了有半分钟左右，下午没吃饭所以也吐不出什么东西，浑身都在发抖。

指节攥着床单攥到发青。

鸣人很心疼地把发白的手指连同主人一起攥进怀里，静静等待佐助平复下来。这样抱着对方的时候他才感觉到佐助的肩膀是真的没什么肉了，直角一样的骨头硌在鸣人胸前，后背弓起像一道桥。

“……”

佐助静了静，随后抢过鸣人手里的抽纸自己把多余的眼泪擦掉。

“对不起……”

佐助仰面将头侧枕在鸣人胸前，鸣人抱着他躺下。他伸出在上的手臂勾住鸣人的脖子，鸣人因为这个动作由衷地愣了几秒，很快也移动手臂搂住佐助的腰将他按向自己。

两个人面对面紧密贴合在一起。

鸣人感觉到佐助毛茸茸的发，埋在自己颈窝里蹭了两下。随后对方闷闷的声音传来：“不怪你。”

他受宠若惊。

“果然还是不舒服吧我说？”开心归一方面，但鸣人还是觉得今天佐助反常得有些可爱。他试着跟对方商量，“去医院吗？”

“不去。”佐助答。

鸣人说：“我去换身衣服。”

“……”

佐助摇了摇头。

“去过了。”他紧接着说。

鸣人心里不由得咯噔一声。

这句话结束，半天都没下文出来。鸣人的脑海中霎时间浮现出无数种可能，生病、绝症、家人离世……最后他感动地握住佐助的手，说，“佐助，你放心，无论发生什么，我都不会离开你的。”

“……”

佐助“哧”地笑了一声。

他继续刚才的工作，用手帮鸣人发泄出来。Alpha的性爱很持久，佐助摸着摸着就累了，因此最后鸣人是抵着他雪白的掌心主动冲刺射出来的，精液一股一股喷了佐助一身。

“……好脏。”佐助说。

鸣人抱起他去浴室。在浴室里他刚把一根手指捅进佐助的股缝里，佐助就很排斥地说“不行”。

鸣人不知道为什么，以往佐助偶尔也会这么说，但都是在第二天有工作的情况下，其他时候都意外地坦诚。不过他向来尊重佐助的意愿，既然佐助说不让他插进去，那他就不碰那里，只是和对方交换唾液。佐助坐在洗手台上，两条腿被鸣人分开挂在肘弯处。鸣人的手臂精壮且有虬结的青筋，十指揉搓佐助的背部时激起他的一片战栗。他抵着佐助的会阴摩擦性器，佐助很快就在这种强烈的刺激下败下阵来，自己率先射了出来。

“呜呃……”

他呜咽着抽搐一下，下肢瘫软下去。

鸣人又把他翻过来摆成跪趴的姿势。从后方看佐助的穴口，发现内里已经在流水了，水沿着腿根一路淌到光滑的瓷砖上。鸣人问他，“你明天有工作吗？”

“没，没有……唔！”佐助咬住自己的虎口。

鸣人猛然将食指和中指并拢伸进去翻搅，Alpha在这时候主导欲强得吓人。出于未知的原因，佐助起初觉得惊慌，掐着鸣人的手臂想要逃开，但随着粗粝的手指曲起不断碾压他的前列腺，他很快就在这种与恐惧交杂的快感下第二次败下阵来。这种快感比以往要强烈得多。

两次高潮相距太短，前端根本射不出什么东西。反倒是稀疏的液体从穴口里一股一股喷涌出来，打湿了鸣人的整个手掌。鸣人把佐助翻过来正对自己。

“——你都湿成这样了。”

佐助的喉结上下滚动着，胸膛剧烈起伏。

鸣人又抱住他，让他躺在自己身上。佐助没什么力气，所以任由鸣人摆弄。只是一双眼睛仍然定定地望着鸣人，看起来像是在挣扎，或者说，审判。

鸣人的心突突一跳。

他把阴茎插进佐助雪白的腿缝里，并且帮他把贴在脸上的一缕碎发绕到耳后。深色的巨物插在里面显得十分狰狞，像是野兽揽着美女跳舞，“你有什么要对我说的吗？”

“……”佐助还是难以启齿。

鸣人抽动了几下，佐助的后背和胸膛上已经泛起情动的粉色。他犹豫了一下，随后夹紧双腿，配合鸣人的动作轻轻晃动屁股。

“……”

鸣人觉得喉咙干渴。

等到第二次帮鸣人发泄出来的时候，他们双方多少都恢复平静。鸣人抱着佐助静坐在浴缸里，亲吻啃咬耳垂和后颈。而佐助的背影看起来昏昏欲睡。

鸣人帮他们擦干身体。

他们再躺回床上，这时候身上已经都很清爽了。佐助低着头埋在鸣人胸前，鸣人抱着他总觉得身心里都住满了事，睡意并没有很快找上门来。

他捏着佐助的一缕黑发玩。

“你要当爸爸了。”佐助突然说。

鸣人第一时间没反应过来，“……啊？”

佐助抬起头，盯了鸣人半晌，确定对方是真的傻子而不是被吓傻的假傻子，于是无奈地叹一口气，移开视线，“意思是……我怀孕了。”

叮叮咚咚的……鸣人大脑里响起被子弹头穿颅落地的声音。半分钟后，他发出一声怪叫：

“什么时候的事？！”

“今天下午。”佐助的声音很平静，“下午去做的检查，晚上拿到结果。医生说至少有两个月……”

“嗷！”

鸣人太激动，头磕在床头板上。他颤抖着啃了佐助一口，随后抱着他在床上翻滚一圈。

佐助被这类人猿闹得头疼又开始发作了。

02

他们第一次正式见面，是在宇智波斑将军的四十岁生日宴会上。

在此之前鸣人其实不是头一次见到佐助，但他觉得佐助应该是头一次见到他，毕竟对方是个大明星，而自己只是个籍籍无名的小士兵。他还在上军校的时候暗恋的女神天天抱着知名鲜肉宇智波佐助的专辑和电视剧念念不忘，鸣人跟她告白，她说“老子的身心都是属于佐助的你这个直A死心吧。”被无情拒绝的鸣人看着佐助的海报想这个小白脸有什么好的？等他们正式见面的时候，佐助已经从知名鲜肉变成小有名气的年轻演员，而鸣人也从懵懂的毛头小子变成身负二等功的木叶军区年轻少校。彼此都和当年有了变化。

不得不说那场宴会办得十分宏大。

由千手家的当家千手柱间为好友主办，宇智波将军本人对此倒是没有任何兴趣。宴会地点定在宇智波旗下的高级俱乐部，邀请了宇智波将军所熟识或者不熟识的总之千手将军都认识的各路军政界要员以及相关家属，除此以外，就连一只老鼠或者一只蚊子也钻不进去。警戒程度不亚于对待一场小型国际会议——不如说，这种参会规模本身就已经是一场军政两界混杂的小型会议。鸣人作为玖辛奈的儿子以及柱间扉间的直系下属理应前来捧场，佐助更不用提，姓氏里就带一个宇智波。他的父亲是政界高官，母亲则是十五年前时尚圈有名的模特，也是目前国内最畅销杂志《EAGLE》的主办，兄长和鸣人一样参军，只不过不在木叶军区服役而在根部。鸣人第一次见除了带土以外的宇智波人。

一开始的确是存了联姻的心思的。

只不过扉间帮鸣人瞄准的目标是日向家的大小姐——一个完全能够代表Omega的娴静淑德的典型，穿银白鱼尾抹胸纱裙站在大厅里的样子像极了一朵娇弱的山茶花。山茶花的父亲日向日足也认为这门亲事很好，但鸣人对这种大小姐没什么兴趣。作为Omega，在鱼龙混杂的会场里，里里外外三层都由保镖围护，鸣人光是想想要钻进包围圈就觉得头疼得不行。所以趁着扉间和日足叙旧的时候他偷偷溜了，随便找了个阳台把门一关，结果刚好看到花园外的高级轿车上走下来两个人——正是斑和佐助。

当然鸣人那时候还没认出来那个跟在将军身后的人就是抢了他大学女神的小白脸。注意到斑在看这边，所以鸣人立正敬礼，“将军好！”

生日宴的主角倒是没多看他一眼。相反，鸣人和主角身后一张被蛤蟆镜还有口罩捂得严严实实的小白脸正照上面……不，别问鸣人是怎么知道那是个小白脸的。他们隔着墨镜对视有两秒，最后是佐助率先低下头去。

鸣人推开阳台门走下一楼。

果然，宇智波将军已经带着他身后的神秘人走进会堂。会场上不允许任何形式的拍照与录像，因此佐助可以放心地摘下武装。斑打发他去其他地方自己晃悠，佐助点点头。鸣人定睛一看——哟，这不是鼎鼎大名的小白脸么？

不过大学的仇他当然不至于记到现在，何况女神喜欢小白脸这事小白脸本人也不知道。鸣人发誓他一开始同佐助讲话——真的只是想借这个机会向明星要一张签名，然后把签名寄给女神。没想到在握手的一瞬间他的心脏突然有种被子弹穿过的感觉……漂亮的黑琉璃眼瞳淡淡地注视着他，在吊灯下呈现出一种沉静又很锋利的色泽。

柱间不知道弟弟想撮合鸣人和日向家那位的打算，看到鸣人和佐助站在一起还特别高兴，觉得他和斑的友情终于后继有人了。鸣人有点尴尬，心想大叔你这不是哪壶不开提哪壶么……那时候他以为佐助是个Beta，毕竟那种沉稳锋利的光很少是一个Omega能够具备的。一个Omega在娱乐圈站稳脚跟不是件容易的事情。他心想Beta好啊，Beta不错……天马行空地想着就听见扉间说，“鸣人，来见一下雏田。”鸣人知道自己逃不过去了。

佐助把签名递给鸣人，鸣人对他耸了耸肩。因为没带本子来所以名是签在一张卫生纸上的。鸣人微微欠身行了个普通的军礼，佐助眨一下眼说，“喔。”

鸣人心想你这个“喔”算什么反应？

但是他的确因为佐助这个回答笑了，佐助看他笑了自己也略抿起唇。鸣人第一次近距离看明星的微笑，鸿雁一般转瞬即逝。嗯……他心想，原来明星笑起来都这么好看吗？怪不得能当明星，怪不得小樱喜欢……扉间上来提鸣人耳朵，走远后对鸣人说，“离那小子远点。”

鸣人挺不服气：“为什么啊？”

“他是宇智波家的。”在扉间心里“宇智波没有好人”大概已经成为一条不需要证明的公理，首当其冲的大恶人就是给他还有兄长下过绊子的宇智波泉奈还有宇智波斑两兄弟。因此他认为，作为两大恶人所看重的旁系后代，佐助自然也不会是什么好东西。他警告鸣人，“离宇智波远点。”

鸣人当然不会听他的。

虽然不能说顺理成章，但之后的一切倒也在情理之中。一档真人秀到鸣人所在的木叶军区取景，由于某嘉宾的政治反动问题同公司的佐助被临时派来当壮丁。鸣人最开始听说有明星要来军区外围取景的时候正在办公室里写下个月的军事计划表，他心想这不是胡整么，让一群衣来伸手饭来张口的娇花来接受当兵的训练。他让副官把所有看热闹的士兵都叫回来罚做俯卧撑，结果听说有佐助以后自己跑过去了……当天晚上鸣人自罚加做了三百个俯卧撑，第二天死性不改继续往录制现场跑，新兵教官惴惴不安想长官来这里做什么，鸣人说：“我代表广大木叶军区，向节目组致以诚挚的问候。”

恰好是休息时间，佐助听到这话抬起头看他。他身边的女嘉宾本来想装柔弱叫佐助扶他一把，没曾想佐助站在沙坑旁边。他一拽，两个人重心都不稳，向下倒去，鸣人拉了佐助一把，“小心！”

“……谢谢。”佐助站稳以后立刻和两边都分开。

鸣人统共只握了他的手不到两秒。

再往后的，一片混乱。录制现场有新兵Alpha发情，连锁反应导致制作组的工作人员和一名男嘉宾还有女嘉宾也进入被动发情。鸣人赶过去的时候事发场地已经不是Alpha能待的地方了。男女嘉宾瘫软在地上，医疗队紧急抬担架过来，唯独佐助面色发白地强撑着站在白墙边，帮医生扶正两名嘉宾的身体。

鸣人嗅出来了，因此一时间非常心惊。他大跨步迈过封锁线，脱下军服外套罩在佐助身上，握住佐助的肩膀让他尽量置于自己怀里，从而使味道不发散出去。佐助刚开始不愿意同他走，与鸣人对视后便知晓对方的用意，于是挣扎的力度变小了，最终被鸣人连拉带抱地拖出了现场。

“你真的不要命了！”鸣人面色铁青。他带佐助回自己在军区外的单人宿舍，也不晓得心里为什么那样生气，“多少个发情的Alpha你也敢留在原地？！你就不怕……！”

“怕什么？”佐助淡淡抬眸看他，完全没有一个Omega即将进入发情期的样子。“你不也是么？”

“……”

鸣人无话可说了。

最后他给对方打了临时标记，好让他坚持到公司的人前来接应。佐助上车以后打开车窗对鸣人说谢谢，鸣人看到他手臂上的抑制贴，皱了皱眉道，“你少用点这些，不好……”看到佐助嘲弄的笑容才意识到自己现在是在对谁讲话。望着汽车离去的背影，心里五味杂陈。

他们第一次做爱，在结婚前的半年。那一次鸣人非常小心，做足了一切避孕措施，并且强忍着没有闯进生殖腔标记佐助。结婚的消息爆曝出来后，扉间是第一个不同意的，但是无奈拗不过官比他大一级的亲生哥哥柱间。柱间很欣慰，觉得身为自己得意门生的鸣人和身为斑的亲属的佐助在一起简直就是天作之合，完美的天赐良缘……宇智波斑对他这种想法嗤之以鼻，“关我屁事。”

由于二人身份的特殊性，这场婚礼并没有让太多人知情，只是小范围地邀请了双方的家长以及关系较为紧密的亲属，甚至连朋友都没有叫。水门和玖辛奈对儿子找的老婆非常满意，简直把佐助当第二个儿子。美琴和富岳也对鸣人比较满意，前者是觉得鸣人看起来是个疼她小儿子的；后者认为鸣人的身份的确很配得上佐助，精气神也非常不错。唯一不满意鸣人的是佐助的亲哥哥宇智波鼬——他比鸣人衔高一级位列中校。但无奈弟弟喜欢也就只能将就如此了，新婚之夜对鸣人再三敲打。鸣人被他敲得恨不得把头钻进地下，但碍于对方是佐助的哥哥他也不能回嘴，只能一直点头称是。

“鼬，你讲太多了。”最后是佐助将鸣人拯救出来。

看着弟弟为了另一个男人从自己面前离开的背影，鼬有点惆怅，“佐助长大了……”

“臭小子都结婚了你还是光棍一条，先操心一下自己吧他哥哥！”带土给鼬灌酒。

自然，不让太多人知情的意思是佐助也没有告诉粉丝。首先是他觉得自己的私事没有大肆宣扬的必要，其次他也不太想让人顺藤摸瓜查到鸣人的信息。当然人气会下滑也是一个方面，公司比较看重这个，不过佐助不在意。反正无论怎样他都有戏演有饭碗吃。他的实力足以保证他不让每一个合作过的人失望，背景则保证他短时间内不会有资源枯竭的时候。一个良性循环。

鸣人拿着佐助的孕检和彩超单翻来覆去看了十几遍，好大一个人此刻像个傻子一样趿着拖鞋坐在沙发边上。他还没从持续一夜的惊喜中回过神来，抱着佐助的腰问他“话说回来怎么突然想到去做检查的？”佐助嫌他烦，不想回答这个问题。鸣人被他踢开以后换了个方向继续抱住佐助，佐助觉得他像个树袋熊，以至于最后终于忍不住笑了，“你做什么？”

“抱你。”鸣人说。

他静静地靠在佐助肚子前面听了一会儿，其实现在里面还什么都没有，只有一颗受精卵。但鸣人就是觉得能听出不同来。

佐助任由他抱着，有一搭没一搭抓金色的碎发。

“佐助。”鸣人叫了一声。佐助说，“嗯。”

“你真的想要这个小孩吗？我是说——”鸣人在和佐助对视的一瞬间就知道对方已经知晓他要说什么了。他们之间总有种默契，仿佛与生俱来，好比在露台上和花园里视线相接的时刻；又好比在节目的录制现场，鸣人站在角落里默默地看佐助，偏偏被这么多人注视的情况下佐助就能感觉到鸣人的视线。很奇妙，不可思议，但是会令鸣人觉得非常幸福。

真奇怪，他想老爸和老妈当初知道自己存在的时候也是这样的心情吗？想要又不想要，鸣人舍不得看佐助受苦。

“唔。”佐助想了想，“我不知道。”

鸣人很纠结：“我只是觉得我们现在都很忙，如果他生下来，我们没有足够的时间陪他，教育他，我觉得这样不好……而且你会很难受。”

“我不会难受。”佐助说，“也会抽出时间陪他。”

“但是会影响工作。”

“我不觉得工作和亲人哪者更重要。”

“……”鸣人想了想，“我最近不想出外勤了。”

“别说任性的话。”鸣人握住佐助的手掌，与他十指交叉，根与根紧偎在一起。“我还要回剧组拍戏。”

“我陪你去。”

“……傻子。”佐助懒得戳穿他这不现实的梦想。

鸣人昨天连夜从边境赶回来，没去部队报道，也没交任务报告。他向扉间告了一天的假，理由是陪老婆做产检——好吧，光明正大，长官不得不批，但是勒令他一天之后必须赶回军区总部报道，否则就收拾铺盖滚蛋。

佐助没告诉鸣人实情。实际上，说出来有些丢脸，他是在片场突然晕倒的。晕倒的时候恰好有粉丝来探班。总导演吓坏了，连忙开私车把佐助送去最近的医院。急诊科让他们去神经内科排队，神经内科的大主任查了半天，最后对佐助说：“或许你应该去产科看看。”

说实话佐助当时也有点懵。

这话题一度上了热搜，热度很快被公司操作后台压制下去。然而有关佐助隐婚的、以及一些隐婚对象的不实传闻全部再次浮上水面。佐助看看了一点经纪人发过来的，但是兴致缺缺，帖子里把他和各种女人还有男人走在一起照片拿出来当作事实讲话，还有争论他第二性别的。佐助觉得他们可真无聊。

他以“累了”为由，拒绝了公司从昨晚八点到中午十二点的全部联系，以及一切好友或者表面好友的口头关照。孕妇有理比天大，没人敢招惹宇智波家的幺子，但事情总归要解决。

鸣人和佐助正在交流。水月突然打电话过来，听声音快哭了：“佐助啊……”

佐助开免提。

鸣人：“哦，水月。”

他对佐助的这个经纪人有点印象。佐助无论是谈恋爱还是结婚都没瞒着他，因此水月常常会有被他们搞得想哭的时候。

生活不易，经纪人被迫自闭。

“蛇总说你得赶快想个办法啊，他说现在鸣人君一定在所以他打电话过来大家一定没办法好好沟通，他让我转告你要不然你就公开，要不然我们就想办法继续帮你瞒着。不过等月份靠后了就有些不太好办，尤其产期还在夏天……”

“看着办吧。”佐助是真的不太想听。

鸣人对他的情绪变化察觉得很敏锐，基本上佐助这个上下浮动的信息素就表示他已经有些烦躁了。鸣人帮他按了按后颈亲吻他，佐助仰起下巴顺从这个动作，被Alpha的信息素包裹使得他的心情通畅许多。

“喂喂，你们有在听我讲话吗？”

“佐助说你们看着办你就看着办嘛。”鸣人说，“非要他把话讲明白吗？我不信大蛇丸是这么没眼色的人。”

佐助抓住鸣人的衣襟，“困了。”

……狗男男去死！水月心里无声地痛骂。

半个小时后，当鸣人看着铺天盖地的佐助和其他明星的通稿，气得脸色铁青，差点把手机摔掉。

“宇智波和路人突现西餐厅，疑似是素人男友约会？”  
——配图是鸣人手下的尉官。那天他有任务所以让重吾去接佐助来着，水门和玖辛奈在餐厅里等他们。

“疑似嫁入豪门？宇智波佐助携千万豪车现身——”  
——瞎了吧那是带土的车，最多几百万的法拉利。以为挡上车标人就不认识了？

……

“他绝对是故意报复我！”鸣人咬牙切齿，他是指大蛇丸。

“喔。”佐助想起鸣人以前差点和老板在公司大打出手的蠢事就有点想笑。但他就是这样，一贯不显山露水的，开心也好难过也好通常是一个表情。鸣人只能从信息素辨认出佐助现在心情不是那么的坏——至少没有在因为舆论烦扰的样子。

“以后婚戒还摘吗？”鸣人问他。

“不摘了。”佐助思考片刻。

鸣人把佐助的对戒从脖子上取下来，再次很认真地帮他戴上。这过程仿佛一个契约，或者说仪式，再度完成。佐助张开手指对光看了看，难得评价，“唔，还不错。”

他和鸣人戴戒指的手并在一起拍了张照。手也好身体也好，鸣人常年锻炼的骨架都比佐助要大，肤色也要更深一些。手背上有一道疤，是早些年支援维和部队时战场上流弹擦过留下的功勋。如今烙在皮肤上，消不去了。

佐助对着相册端详片刻，又觉得这种照片发出去，肉麻得有些恶心。鸣人知道他面皮薄，所以主动请缨，“我帮你发”，佐助道，“你可别写什么多余的话。”鸣人满口答应，结果临到发送前，还是在图上加了个粉色的小爱心。

“……”佐助面无表情，“删掉。”

“……哦。”鸣人不敢忤逆他，因此乖乖删掉。

最终的成品是一张没有文案的图片。虽然没有文案，但是这个姿势这对戒指由佐助本人发出来就显得意义非凡了。所谓“一切尽在不言中”。

一张照片炸沸了一锅汤。

前排评论：“哇塞结婚了！！！”  
佐助回复：“嗯。”

“终于，又有一位明星迈上了结婚这条不归路……祝幸福吧那就。[叹气][叹气][叹气]”  
佐助：“谢谢。”

“谁？？？？？谁？？？？？谁？？？？？？？？哥你被盗号了快说一声！！！！！[大哭]”  
佐助：“没被盗号……”  
佐助：“圈外人。”

“这手，这手，这手……男的？？？？？？男的？？？？？男的？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？就TM离谱”  
佐助：“……”

“所以晕倒是……？”  
佐助：“噢，假的。”

鸣人：“晕倒？”

佐助：“不信谣，不传谣。”

业内“好友”：“怎么突然想到要公开了啊……”  
佐助：“因为怀孕了啊。”

一说炸飞了更大的一片。

鸣人从后边搂着佐助，看他回复各种消息，一个千篇一律的过程居然也觉得津津有味。他很少有时间这样安静地抱着对方，一来在于鸣人的工作时间并不受他自己的调控，二来在于佐助确实很忙，上升期档期一度排得满满当当。

“怎么对其他人怀孕就这么容易说出口？”

鸣人故意打趣他。

“……”不知想到什么，佐助脸色黑了黑，使劲掐了鸣人一把说，“闭嘴。”

“嘶……”鸣人其实不疼，但还是装模作样倒吸一口冷气。

玖辛奈打电话过来，尖叫：“鸣人！”

“妈！”鸣人受不了了，把话筒拿远，吼道，“你冷静一点！”

很快，美琴的电话也打进来了，大约只比玖辛奈晚四五分钟。优雅的贵妇人难得也有偏向失态的时刻，但是能听出来还是努力在稳定情绪：

“这么大的事情你怎么不先跟妈妈说？”

背景音是富岳的“太不像话了”“你告诉他”“别上班了”，“好好说他”，“还拍戏”，“不像话”……断断续续的，嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡。

“亲爱的你先闭嘴。”

美琴温柔说道。

03

【深度分析】z哥这张照片的内涵！

1L 八哥：  
以及评论的。  
欢迎畅所欲言。

2L：  
还能有什么内涵，就是真的呗！  
总结一下核心思想：1、我结婚了。2、老公/老婆是圈外人你们别多逼逼。3、虽然粉丝拍到了但是我说我没晕就是没晕。4、老子怀孕了。

3L：  
回复@2L：不愧是z哥……还是[牛][大拇指][大拇指][大拇指]

4L：  
一个盲点，所以z哥是o？

5L：  
不是吧不是吧不是吧现在还有人才知道z哥是个o？不会吧不会吧不会吧真的有这种人？  
没错这个人就是我。

6L：  
回复@4L：盲点什么……z哥又没说怀孕的是谁？

7L：  
回复@5L：噗

8L：  
回复@6L：就冲那两只手我也愿意相信是z哥怀了……别搞好吗？

9L：  
TMD老子泥塑泥对了，但是cpbe了……一时间不知道该哭该笑

10L：  
回复@9L：cp……您哪对的？

11L：  
回复@10L：反正都要be了，说是哪对有意义吗？？？

12L：  
……

13L：  
我狂笑

14L：  
回复@6L：怜爱3s，不得不说z哥女友粉真的hin坚强，要是我得气得当场脱坑。

15L：  
嫉妒了……谁能娶到我老公？

16L：  
我想过一万种z哥可能冷处理的方式……但万万没想到他会直接公开。感慨，背靠大树还是无所畏惧。

17L：  
如果真是z哥怀孕的话那岂不是有点可怜？听粉丝说昨天下午他从医院出来是自己打车回家的，都没等公司派车来接。

18L：  
嗐……嫁入豪门的明星哪个不是殊途同归？  
期待反转来个家暴或者出轨的丑闻。

19L 乌鸡鲅鱼：  
……

20L：  
……

21L：  
……

22L：  
回复@18L：too young simple

20L 乌鸡鲅鱼：  
回复@18L：现在黑子挑掐都不用做功课的吗？究竟是谁嫁入豪门？？？

21L：  
宇智波嫁入豪门……真就人间逗乐。一家子【】【】背景z哥另一半不被打残都不错了，不如想想另一半怎么攀上z哥比较实际吧？

22L：  
z哥真实人间香饽饽，以往那么多女明星/男明星想跟他搭上线都被无情拒绝，原来是早就心有所属……最逗乐的一次记得是某L姓小鲜肉发通稿炒作他和z之间的关系，z在回复有关评论时隔空打脸“不熟”，真就一点面子都不给留的，横行霸道笑死我了。

23L：  
某人也是自作自受，粉丝拿这事向z哥讨个说法的时候不制止，完了扒出自家蒸煮那些不清不明的关系……我 炸 我 自 己

24L：  
圈外人无解……不管z哥是个o是个b我都很难想象能让他动心的另一半究竟是怎样的。毕竟我觉得z平时已经够强势了。

25L：  
回复@24L：子非z，焉知z之乐……

26L：  
但z的另一半真的没在镜头前出现过哪怕一次啊……他们平常都不约会的吗？？？

27L：  
人家在家里约会你管得着么。

28L：  
回复@26L：爱之深，藏之切……

29L：  
……是个谜。

30L：  
我是没想到z还这么年轻就考虑小孩的事了……我还觉得他是事业心远大于家庭心的那种人。就算现在他告诉我他结婚了我也很难从他过去的表现里看出一丁点桃花的影子，你告诉我是政治联姻或者是演的我都信，但别跟我提z哥动了真感情。

31L：  
回复@30L：……你脑补太多了吧？

32L：  
爱情这件事又不是演给其他人看的，你又不是z哥他老公怎么知道z哥动感情是什么样的？说不定还是个动不动就撒娇的小嗲精呢汪汪汪汪汪

33L：  
LS快别说了太恶心了……呕

34L：  
麻了，我想死之前瞑目一点  
如果内男的长得比我帅我就勉强承认他有资格代替我娶我老婆。话说回来老婆出院都没去接算什么男人？我一定比他对老婆好！

35L：  
回复@35L：酸鸡

36L：  
回复@2L：……nsdd

37L：  
起立[鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌]

……

04

佐助孕前签下一部新电影，出品方在砂娱，合作的导演是老朋友旗木卡卡西，监制由大蛇丸亲自担任。一个月前电影开机，鸣人恰好出勤。算起来那时候佐助体内就有一颗小小的受精卵在认真地发育，但是他和鸣人谁也不知道这颗卵是怎么来的。分析了半天，只能归结到那百分之十的避孕失败概率上。一个半月前佐助的最后一次发情期和鸣人做得非常狠，一想到即将有很长时间不能和佐助见面，鸣人就很难控制自己。做到最后家里没有安全套了，佐助让鸣人直接插进来。鸣人问佐助“可以射进去吗？”Omega的身体已经软得一塌糊涂，柔韧的筋骨最大限度地向鸣人张开，声音也湿漉漉的，带着鼻音哼，“废话……”鸣人没把持住，龟头卡进生殖腔里成结。

电影开拍后的那一个多月，没人知道佐助怀孕了，就连佐助自己也没多想。少年侠客有许多武打戏份，佐助不要替身亲自上阵，经常磕得这边青那边紫的，还从威亚上摔下来过一次。卡卡西现在想来有些许心惊。不说别的，光宇智波带土就不是个好相与的。佐助还没出事的这个时候，卡卡西就已经被他烦得要死，每日消息记录没小于过100条。

不过合同已经签了，该拍的还是要拍。

发生这种意外，佐助认为自己要负一半责任。卡卡西怎么可能让他负责？只能和编剧协商，忍痛割爱，把电影里的武士少年强行写死。佐助还要吊威亚，演打架，鸣人倒没阻止他，不过全程在摄像机边眼一眨不眨地盯着，拍摄结束后立刻把佐助带到自己身边。

女主演香磷抨击以表弟为首的臭Alpha过剩的独占欲和控制欲，鸣人充耳不闻。大蛇丸很聪明，这时候才正式出动团队。应佐助和军方的要求，没有让鸣人的正脸曝光。不过从电影官方发布的花絮来看神秘Alpha确有其人，挎着佐助的肩一起看拍过的样片，不知道说了什么，惹得佐助惊愕地看他一眼，最后一拳敲在手臂上。鸣人被敲完赶紧又抱上去哄人。

这样的情况维持了两天。

佐助在鸣人离开后陷入了相当长一段时间的焦躁期。他一直有在锻炼身体，相较于其他omega，体质不弱。怀孕初期的症状在他身上不是很明显。但在鸣人离开后，嗜睡和头痛的症状加剧了。有时候早上醒来觉得胸口压了一块石头，闷闷的，想掀开眼皮却没有力气，手一伸床边是空的——烦躁加剧。

鸣人申请调任。申请了三次，扉间都不给批。扉间觉得他糊涂，军人一旦从前线退下就很难回去。但是鸣人不怕。他还年轻，这么年轻就取得少校的衔职让他有底气和扉间叫板，梗着嗓子给对方念经，“留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。每一名军人无论在哪种岗位上，热爱祖国的心都是一致的，组织不会放弃每一名向光而生的军人。只有团结，团结的拼搏才有力量……”

念到最后扉间直接把他拉黑了，并且勒令执勤员禁止漩涡少校再进入自己的办公室。泉奈听说此事，对千手之人的不要脸层度又加深了负一百层，他痛斥道：“千手扉间你没有心！”

因为弟弟这句话，很少插手小辈事务的斑跨区找到柱间。柱间听说后，也觉得扉间这事做得不好。鸣人心系爱人是很正常的一件事情啊？虽然没老婆但他也知道怀孕中的Omega格外需要伴侣陪伴，部队又不是什么存天理灭人欲的地方。他批评扉间，难道佐助就不算人民群众了吗？放鸣人回家陪老婆也是为人民作贡献的一种方式……扉间说不过大哥。

大哥的心天生就是偏着长的。他想。

从递交申请到下发批复文件经历有一个月，空出一周的时间用来交接工作。或许上级也觉得鸣人这张嘴不说点什么属实浪费，把他从司令部的作战中心调去通讯处任正营级职务，每天工作也不轻松，但是有时间回家。三年后根据表现讨论去向。

话虽如此，有柱间将军作保，鸣人其实不愁回不了一线。这种事听起来很不公平，但事实就是如此。作战部本来也不太想放人。

任职文件发到鸣人手里以后并没有第一时间急着回家。他向部队申请了“隔离室”，独自在房间里度过Alpha为期三天的易感期。中途给佐助打了个电话。

佐助听着鸣人的声音入睡，鸣人听着佐助入睡以后绵远悠长的呼吸声自亵，脑海中思绪如波涛翻滚。他射精的一瞬间，眼前浮现出的影像是佐助的眉眼睫毛都沾上精斑的模样。灯光为那张脸涂抹上一层漂亮的冰霜，然后他才意识到这是幻觉。冰霜也好奶油也好，自己的面前没有佐助，只有白墙。

十二月三十一日是个好日子。

鸣人踩着过节倒数的钟声踏进某卫视跨年晚会的直播现场。他是受邀请前来的——不是受佐助的邀请是受表姐香磷的邀请。舞台彩排的时候他坐在一个没灯光的小角落里，工作人员看他一身军装便问，“是漩涡先生吗？”鸣人答“对”，想来香磷已经向有关人员交代过了。军人拿到本地台跨年晚会入场函并不是一件稀奇的事情，除了鸣人之外还有一些人来。鸣人就坐在角落里看完了佐助的彩排，正式录制时他坐在第三排，倒是叫佐助愣了一下。鸣人向佐助挥手比口型说“hi”。

“……”

佐助心想就你那半吊子英语还是别拿出来丢人了吧。

但是鸣人笑得太傻，导致他也跟着开心起来……真奇怪，他为什么要受一个傻子影响？佐助拧起眉头。

鸣人还没来得及告诉佐助自己转职的事情，有些话他想当面亲口说给对方听。鸣人两周前其实回过一次家，但是在同佐助对视的时刻，这两周的距离仿佛突然被延展成无限长。佐助受不了这种灼热的注视，耳根子都要烧得通红，但在舞台上还是要保持镇定，因此只能移开视线，若无其事的样子。

认识这么久了还是很容易在一些小事上害羞呢……真可爱，鸣人想。但是这话不能让佐助听到……他还想见到新年第一天的太阳。

佐助和鸣人之间相隔一排人山。鸣人向右平移，等佐助下舞台的时候，发现Alpha已经坐在他的空座位旁边，对着佐助拍了拍自己的大腿。

“……”

说实话，佐助觉得他这样很傻。

他先是皱眉，走过去，鸣人抱住他。佐助本来想推拒，但是本能——又或者是潜意识里真正的想法，令他无法拒绝这个怀抱和这个气息。半个月以来的独自生活令他比以往任何时候都要警惕，神经紧绷，如同行走在虚浮的雪面上。而现在终于有人从雪地里伸出手托住他的脚。是唯一能托住他的一个人。

他们抱了好一会儿。鸣人克制自己，才没有直接亲吻佐助。鸣人抚摸他的Omega的后背，像给一只猫梳毛。佐助在无形之中积累的焦躁和压力因为这种温和的方式逐渐消弭。他不想靠得离鸣人太近，也不想离对方太远，一时间有些难办。

“你没告诉我你会来这里。”他说。

“香磷叫我来的。惊喜。”鸣人把自己的手指递给佐助让他玩着。佐助捏了一会儿，很快就厌了，索然无趣，于是把鸣人的爪子扔回去，“噢。”

无论从面部表情还是之在他们周围浮动的细小信息素颗粒来看，佐助都没有任何一点感受到惊喜之意。鸣人问他：“不高兴了？”

“没有。”佐助摇了摇头。

十一点五十，全体嘉宾上台合影，一起倒数恭贺新年的到来。鸣人左看右看，趁没有机位注意他们这边，快速低下头在佐助耳垂上啄了一下。佐助问他做什么，鸣人说，“新年快乐。”他们结婚后的第二个新年，上一次没能在一起过，这次鸣人不想留下遗憾。

“……”

佐助没说什么，摸摸耳垂，上台了。

零点钟声敲响，摄影师按下快门。香磷和佐助站在一起，挽住佐助的胳膊和他一起比了个“耶”，并且嚣张地是朝向鸣人的方向。

鸣人笑着鼓掌，心想你看我生气么？

“配一脸。”弹幕评论。

佐助下台的时候鸣人去接他。香磷原本仍挎着佐助的臂弯，看见鸣人，脸色瞬间冷淡下去。鸣人向佐助伸出手，佐助便下意识牵住。回头看一眼香磷——很好，她表姐的眼睛里像是藏了一头喷火的野兽。如果不是顾忌身为公众人物的形象鸣人确定她此时已经一根中指竖起来了。鸣人得意地吐了吐舌头。

……Fu*k。香磷心想。

佐助觉得他这样很好笑，多大的人了还幼稚成这个德行。

被抢了工作的水月只好转投香磷那边，无奈地帮Omega女士拎包，结果莫名其妙被打了一拳。

出了会场，狗仔的镜头追着他们拍。鸣人松开握着佐助的五指，结果被佐助反握住。这人还是一脸不关我事的表情，也不看鸣人。鸣人憋笑，说“让一让，不要拍了”，不得不说一身军装还是很有威慑力的。长枪短炮各退后半步，鸣人趁这间隙拥着佐助送进车里，十指此时才分开。

被狗仔拍到的视频或者图片有没有流传开佐助不知道。他只知道他和鸣人都没能忍到回家。车刚开进后院，便仿佛心有灵犀一般，他们同时向对方探出头去。鸣人一只手按住佐助的后背，使他更贴近自己。乳头光是隔着衣服磨蹭到对方的胸膛便已经开始痒了。佐助不好意思叫鸣人摸一下，更不好意思自己去摸，只好轻轻耸动上身，制造摩擦的快感。鸣人另一只手伸进裤裆里握住他秀气的已经在淌水的阴茎，佐助被他粗糙粘腻带着汗水的指肚一碰，立刻敏感地抽搐了一下，向后仰倒在黑色的座背上。

鸣人用指尖轻轻摩擦他的顶端，佐助的喘息声加重了。

他锁上车子，就这个姿势，蹲伏下去。佐助今天穿深灰色的牛仔裤，三个月的肚子还不显怀。鸣人帮他把拉链拉开，掐了一下佐助屁股上的软肉，对方才慢吞吞地抬起腰来，方便鸣人帮他把裤腰全部褪到膝盖以下。

内裤也被挑开以后有一股凉飕飕的风吹向下体，但佐助还是觉得热，偏偏又不能开窗，一个人憋得难受。

鸣人张大嘴含住那根肉棒。和自己的不同，根部光秃秃的几乎没什么阴毛。全吃进去不算太难，他用舌头为佐助服务，一只手掂着软软轻巧的囊袋揉捏，另一只手在佐助的穴口周围按压，刺探。佐助被这种骚扰搞得肠口和小腹内都有瘙痒感泛了起来。

“唔……嗯、嗯……”

他咬住自己的手掌。鸣人的手不再摸他那两颗卵袋了，转而将再一次受害的虎口从那两排咬人很疼的牙齿下面拯救出来，攥在自己掌心。“叫出来，别忍着。”鸣人吐出含在嘴里的阴茎说。

佐助摇了摇头，意思是“不”。

鸣人看他额发都被汗水沾湿了，眯起眼睛，吊着眼角，神态朦胧，一副享受的样子，还要在这里跟自己犟，当下心中也无法。他加快了口中吞吐的速度，手下不再试探，直接伸进去戳刺肠壁上凸起的一小块软肉。佐助在这样的双重攻势下没坚持多久就只能缴械投降，精液射了鸣人一嘴，穴口也滋出透明的液体，身体剧烈地抖动着。

他前后同时高潮了。

鸣人把没咽下去的一些沾在手指上。佐助还没从过于强烈的快感中恢复神智，眼前雾茫茫的，挡风玻璃也好身边人的脸也好统统也看不清楚。有一个东西在撬他的唇齿，带着一种佐助很熟悉的烟草味道，这种味道盖过了车内的膻腥。佐助放心地让那东西伸进来翻搅，并配合地舔。鸣人看他餮足地吮吸沾着佐助自己精液的手指，一时间属于Alpha的征服欲得到极大满足。他捞起对方的腰引导他跨过置物架，并且坐在自己腿上。

隔着布料，鸣人的性器变成一个灼热的铁块，熨帖在佐助身前。木叶的制服是灰绿色，鸣人上半身翻领衬衫穿得整整齐齐，完全看不出来下半身已经开始禽兽化了。佐助身体里很痒，他故意坐下去，双手捧着鸣人的颧骨，穴口沿着硬物在布料上勾勒出的清晰痕迹前后滑动着，伸出舌尖去舔鸣人的嘴角。

这便是赤裸裸的挑衅和勾引了了。

鸣人发誓他真的没想和佐助进展到这一步，这个人真是……他把军裤褪到腿弯处，至于佐助的早就被他本人蹬掉了。佐助扶着鸣人不用手摸就已经挺得很直涨得很大的阴茎就要坐下去。才进去一个头，佐助就被鸣人托着大腿抱起来，性器也滑出穴口，发出“啵”的一声。

“等等……”鸣人确定这是他一生中意志最坚定的体现。一颗颗汗珠贴着他两鬓滑落。佐助不满地扭动身体，鼻后发出一声黏糊的质疑，“嗯？”

鸣人口干舌燥，“这样就好……”

他调整佐助的姿势，令他两条细腻紧实的大腿并拢，面朝副驾侧坐在自己腿面上。好吧……佐助明白他的意思，虽然有些不太满意，但还是调整角度，方便鸣人的阴茎从他两腿中间插入。

Alpha的阴茎很粗，又很长，完全勃起以后，腿肉的厚度根本不足以将它包裹进去，佐助用手去帮他。鸣人在他身下抽插，胯部大开大合地向上顶弄，车底盘因为这种剧烈的震动发出嘎吱嘎吱的咬合声，但此刻佐助和鸣人都无暇顾及那么多。鸣人一手搂着佐助合拢的腿弯一手拦着佐助的后背，抱着他配合自己的动作上下起伏。

“嗯、啊……哈啊、嗯……”

佐助的喘息比起刚才要轻很多。

他忍不住了，自己从背后把手绕进穴里抠挖，但无论怎样都是望梅止渴。他挺起胸膛，期冀能得到更多的宽慰，鸣人趁每一次低头的间隙含住他的乳珠或者在乳晕周围舔舐，但还是不够用力，这样若有若无的挑逗反而令佐助更难受了。

“鸣人，鸣……”

“嗯。”鸣人吻他。

以佐助的性格总是不好开口，只好咬住下唇，把胸膛更卖力地向鸣人那边递去。他希望鸣人没有发现这个举动。但其实Alpha发现了，只是没说出来，也没有任何表示。

鸣人在高潮快要来临的时刻松开前后桎梏着佐助的双臂，转而大力揉搓起佐助的乳头以及乳头周围的肌肤来。佐助浑身都因为这些有轻有重的碰撞和摩擦在夜色中呈现出一种激烈的暗红色来，呻吟声也陡然加剧了。鸣人一边掐佐助的乳房，一边扶着他的手指让他自己去刺激后方。佐助爽得浑身绷紧，脚趾头都缩在一起。

鸣人低吼一声，性器插在紧绷的腿间，几乎和佐助的并在一起，铃口被佐助按压着在他手中释放出来。他射了很多，几乎是半个月的存货，有一些飞溅到佐助的胸膛还有眉毛上，但是鸣人看不到，只有佐助能感觉得到。在感知到这一事实的同时佐助也碾着自己的前列腺发泄出来。只不过Omega的储精量完全没Alpha那么丰富，因此他只射出稀稀漉漉一滩精水。

鸣人喘着粗气，眼白发红。佐助靠在他肩膀上，暂时不想动了。

Omega的双腿间泥泞不堪，腿根到处沾染着精斑，被长时间摩擦的肌肤火辣辣地疼。佐助想，不知道破皮没有。鸣人的裤子和衬衣下端的一小部分也被完全打湿了，好在过年他有一天假期，因此不必担心没制服上班的问题。

面朝后院的厨房的灯突然亮了起来。鸣人和佐助身体同时一僵。

糟糕……忘记这茬……！

鸣人没敢看佐助的眼睛。

今天水门和玖辛奈来家里做客，只跟儿子讲了，以为鸣人会同佐助说，没想到鸣人一看到佐助就什么都忘了，居然就这么一路开车开了回来还在车上乱搞了一发……

“这是怎么回事？！”那只慵懒地枕在鸣人肩上休息的猫消失了，鸣人忙抽出纸帮他擦身上的精液，但是被佐助严厉地拍开了。

“我爸，我妈……”

如果鸣人能看到的话会发现佐助现在的耳垂已经变得通红，他尴尬地从鸣人身上起开。鸣人想帮他穿衣服结果被冷冷地拒绝。Omega翻脸比翻书快得多，刚才还和鸣人坐在一起意乱情迷这时候已经毫无波澜……口中吐出没有起伏的一个字，“滚。”

之后的半个月鸣人都没能成功回他们的卧室过夜，成功应了这个字的景。

他向鹿丸诉苦。鹿丸说，“该。”

05

[军嫂]甜度超标，阿伟死了+++

1L 阿伟：  
太母了……哥哥，老公面前怎么这么娇，甜死我了，还要抱抱，是猫吗？老公好帅，我嫉妒。从来没见美女在其他人面前这样……太双标了，这就是爱情吗？说牵手就给牵。某漩涡姓女士在背后表情亮了↓  
[截图：抱抱.gif]  
[截图：牵手.gif]  
[截图：牵手x2.gif]  
[截图：漩涡香磷.png]

2L：  
漩涡氏：可恨我有一双过分雪亮的眼睛

3L：  
别刀了，别刀了……孩子刀傻了。曾经我嗑zx……如今才发现是姐妹。姐妹好啊，姐妹好……不得已说道，流一捧辛酸泪。

4L：  
今晚z哥全体rps大型be现场，闻者垂泪。刀太狠了。

5L：  
咬牙

6L：  
失魂落魄

7L：  
他看起来真的好幸福……我不幸福了[大哭][大哭][大哭]

8L：  
今晚谁不是一个流泪人儿呢……唉[蜡烛][蜡烛]

9L：  
没想到是军嫂……之前一直不公布突然理解了。有没有认识帅哥是谁的？

10L：  
看到这几张动图，突然想起结婚消息爆出来以后论坛上各种同人文，政治联姻渣攻出轨离婚……打脸打得太狠，铜仁女都没敢写这样的z哥。话说回来z和军哥气场是真的配……想看这种真的文，有无？

11L：  
szd又怎么样？我还是要看出轨换攻滥交孕期低俗同性文学。这年头不会真有人把铜仁文当真吧？不会吧不会吧？话说回来谁知道兵哥是谁啊，想搞都没法搞，可不就只能是路人丈夫么？

12L：  
回复@10L：这年头谁搞真的啊？太狭隘了，要搞就搞假的，be不亏，真了血赚，芜湖起fly~

13L 笑得比哭难看：  
回复@9L：看杠杠少说也是副营级的军官，咱可不想被查水表……z哥幸福就够了。

14L：  
回复@13L：口不对心系列

15L 笑得比哭难看：  
回复@14L：我没心了

16L 阿伟：  
好好一幢嗑糖楼给哭成火葬场……孩子傻了。补充一张之前的老图：  
[长官教佐助打枪.png]

17L：  
回复@16L：哇（不是惊叹的意思）

18L：  
……等下，艹  
这图哪来的？？？？？？？？？

19L：  
回复@16L：？？？？？

20L：  
回复@16L：搞我呢吧？

21L 阿伟：  
什么东西，你们都不知道吗[啊这]

22L：  
[满头问号][满头问号][满头问号]

23L：  
？？？

24L：  
我他妈今天才知道yzbzz结婚了！！！！结婚了！！！结！！婚！！了！！？！

25L：  
回复@24L：错亿[蜡烛]

26L 阿伟：  
群里都已经传疯了……之前z被抓壮丁的X秀有两期不是去军区采景么。花絮里面的一小段。之前放出来的时候大家没多想只知道是不参与录制的长官，而且长官和某后来糊了的女星接触较多，现在看来……

27L：  
回复@26L：剪辑：锅我吃了！

28L：  
这么年轻就是副营级了……nb

29L：  
搞起来了，搞起来了，将士们冲啊！

30L：  
Alpha的心鬼做的心，之前没见露面现在lp怀孕了倒是跑得挺勤……

31L：  
回复@30L：那不然呢？孕期出柜你就满意了吗？

32L：  
回复@31L：……你再说一遍？

33L：  
……dbq，“出轨”

34L 阿伟：  
回复@30L：您有事儿吗？各自的事业而已，我看z平时也没少忙。

35L：  
回复@16L：别说了，快别说了……孩子真的要没有心了，心碎没了(ಥ_ಥ)

36L：  
回复@10L：我就问一句……这种文学哪里有看，私我地址可以吗？

37L：  
回复@36L：搞toma的！

……

06

三月开春以后鸣人陪佐助做第四次产检。

胎儿已经不小了，在腔体里安静地发育。短短的手细细的脚，鸣人看着屏幕上的黄豆一样的阴影觉得不可思议，抱一抱佐助，又伸长脖子凑近去看宝宝。佐助觉得鸣人这样好笑，踢一踢对方的鞋跟示意他快走，结果鸣人又不愿意走了，腆着脸坐在佐助身边，装作没听到医生“这位家属麻烦您离我们的患者远一些”的劝告，最多把手指挪远一公分，神态自若得很。

医生说佐助的产期大概可以定在今年七月。

当事人听到这话没作什么反应，比较紧张的是他另一半。鸣人问医生，说医生我老婆最近睡觉好多啊怎么回事？会不会影响身体？医生说没事这是孕中期的正常反应，因为身体变沉所以会产生嗜睡症状。哦。鸣人又问，那他有时候会突然走不了路是怎么回事？医生淡定答那是腿抽筋了吧，你放心这个事情是很常见的。好。鸣人放下心来，那我们的小孩还好吗？医生答：放心吧，一切指标正常，是个非常健康的胎儿……只是小心不要营养过剩就好，胎儿越大对生产越不利。

鸣人点头称是。

宇智波鼬抽空到木叶来了一趟，时间在三月中旬以后。不怪他来得晚，毕竟他前一天才知道这件事情。同僚大和说鼬君知道这事以后居然出乎意料地平静呢……只不过当天下午就向长官告了假，第二日杀回了木叶。

给他开门的人是佐助。

佐助穿贴身的针织毛衣，虽然已经六个月了但实际上并不是非常显怀。一来在于男性omega和女性omega的生理构造终究有所差异，男性生殖腔相较于女性的子宫本来就要位置靠后；二来在于他本身就很瘦，宇智波大明星是娱乐圈出了名的万能衣架，何况自从怀孕之后他一直食欲不振，无论是美琴还是水门还是玖辛奈（虽然他妈妈坚持自己也是出过力的但鸣人仍然认为最后一者可以忽略不计）都没能让他打起精神，也只有自己的Alpha在的时候会被喂着勉强多吃几口，剩下大部分时间都昏昏欲睡。

因为今天鼬要来所以佐助难得非常清醒。又是周末，鸣人在厕所抽马桶，他们的下水道今天早上起来不知道被什么异物栓塞住了，一股恶臭，引得佐助差点把早饭吐出胃里。佐助说叫物业的来吧，鸣人撸起袖子说，不用，他们部队的宿舍经常遇到这种问题。佐助坐在沙发上认真思考千手辖下的宿舍条件是否需要改进这个问题……正想着就听到门铃声响起。鼬到家了。

鼬一进来闻到这味脸就黑了。他和鸣人一样，都是Alpha，嗅觉灵敏。他问佐助，“鸣人呢？”佐助说，“在修厕所。”鼬问，“他就把你扔在这里？”佐助答，“没有，是我不愿意上去——而且你不是快到了么。”一句话彻底让鼬没了脾气。

回想他们的过去。佐助十四岁迎来初次分化。那时候鼬已经提前从大学毕业进入军队，唯一一次放假回家却恰好撞上佐助的初潮。年过十四，自以为已经可以成熟独立的佐助已经很久没有同哥哥亲近过了，唯独那次像只奶猫一样用头蹭着鼬的衣角说“哥，好难受……”那是鼬第一次切实体会到与自己有关的Omega在面对一个Alpha时候究竟有多么无还手之力……这是先天因素决定的。从那以后他对弟弟的交友情况都把握得慎之又慎，直到佐助满十八岁以后才稍微有所放开。就连美琴有时候都说，“——鼬，你对佐助或许有些过度关注了。”

过度关注吗？鼬想的确是这样。

任谁有一个单纯又好骗的愚蠢的弟弟都会忍不住为他过度操心的。三岁时为了一个番茄被带土拐走，六岁时从校门口的鸡贩子手里抱回来七只染着红橙黄绿青蓝紫七种头毛的小鸡，还义正言辞地对家里人说“他们是一家鸡我们不能拆散这群小鸡”……十岁时和同学玩捉迷藏跑得太远，差点被父亲的政敌绑架。十八岁上大学前瞒着家里人报名参加木娱的选秀——值得一提的是为他这种天真举动牵线搭桥的正是曾经用一个小番茄就把他拐走的老骗子带土。二十六岁时带回来一个人，说，爸，妈，哥，这是我男朋友……鼬很难不怀疑他是被诱拐了，就像曾经被带土诱拐一样。何况鸣人身上的气质本身就和带土有相似之处，一般这种人都会被鼬划分到“佐助不能接触的人群”当中，偏偏他弟弟就是死心塌地，一意孤行，就连结婚也是领了证以后才通知鼬可以去酒席上蹭饭的。鼬还记得他弟弟当时给他发了一个红包——鼬现在仍保存着这张幼稚的截图，然后说，“哥，我结婚了。”

还是前年的事，结果一转眼他就要做舅舅了。鼬不像其他人，对这个小生命的到来并没有太大期待。在他眼里佐助仍是个小孩——弟弟无论多大在他眼里都是小孩。一个小孩怎么就要当父亲了呢？鼬倒是对生育这件事情没有偏见，他的偏见只存在于与佐助有关的事情之上。因此他觉得一定是鸣人一时冲动做出来的错事。毕竟，Alpha总是要比Omega冲动一些对么？这一点从鸣人平时的处事也能看出来，风风火火的，立大功的同时不知道捅了多少篓子，这些鼬都有叫人帮忙打听过。

但他不知道其实那次是佐助掰开自己的大腿叫鸣人射进来的。鸣人倒是想，如果他不愿意，我就抽出来。结果刚抽出一半就被佐助蛮横地绞了回去。对方掐着身上压着的鸣人的下巴同他接吻，两个人的津液黏糊糊流在脖子上。鸣人也掐紧佐助的腰在那种强硬的咬合中释放在生殖腔内。被内射后的Omega爽得翻起白眼，久久没有回过神来。

鸣人兴高采烈地戴着塑胶手套从厕所探出脑袋同大舅哥打招呼，因为怕熏着佐助所以没有靠近，“鼬哥你们先去楼上坐吧，马上就好了我说。”

“好。”鼬立刻拉着佐助就走，心想你不好也无所谓。

“鸣人说他们宿舍的马桶经常堵住，你那边也有这种情况吗？”佐助轻轻蹙着眉。

“没有。”鼬想了想，“改天麻烦斑同柱间长官讲一下，应该就不会有这种问题了。”

佐助的眉头舒展开，“喔。”

鸣人看着鼬大摇大摆揽着佐助离去的身影——虽然是佐助的亲哥哥但毕竟也是一个Alpha，控制不了有微妙的吃味自心底浮现出来。他默默地摘掉手套。

三月二十一日是佐助出道整十周年纪念日。因为特殊的身体情况，原定于线下举办的纪念会改成了线上。由水月做主持人，鸣人被赶去客厅看电视。为了稳妥起见，也是为了给粉丝最希望的佐助一个最安全放松的环境，举办地点就选在家里的书房。

水月感慨这群妈妈粉男友粉女友粉简直无敌了，滤镜使人麻木。鼬离开得很早，毕竟，根部的工作比木叶要隐秘且忙碌得多，十天半个月联系不到都是正常现象。否则也不至于到现在才收到弟弟怀孕的消息，等到赶来时他弟弟揣了个Alpha的崽的事实已既定无从更改。

鼬在离开前很平静地同鸣人吃了顿早饭，很平和地注视鸣人……鸣人没敢说话。

佐助想起来送他，但是时间太早，任他再努力也很难睁开眼睛。鼬把食指轻轻点在躺在床上的弟弟额心，说，“再见，佐助。”

佐助动了动眼皮，含混地说，“再见……”

鸣人望着他无论如何也不愿意松开的勾着鼬的小指，心里更不是滋味了。Alpha的占有欲在这一时刻凸显出来，鼬察觉到来自身后的敌意，略扫过去一眼，旋即不动声色地将自己从佐助手中抽出，并帮他把手掖回被子里去。

佐助翻身抱着枕头睡了个回笼觉，醒来时浑身非常酸胀。他没当回事，照例想要自己起床，结果不慎脚底一麻摔在地上……砰的一声，老实说摔得屁股和腰都有些痛，腔口因为下坠而一缩一缩。

鸣人进来时看到这一幕脸色都灰白了。

“佐……佐助！”他冲刺上前把对方抱起来，声音都是抖的。佐助拍拍他的小臂，“没事。”鸣人很轻很轻地把他放回床垫上，好似在放一枚极易被风吹走的羽毛，声音都快哽咽了，“你别吓我……”

“……真的没事。”佐助揉揉他的头毛。

因为这场意外，原定于下午四点开始的线上直播不得不推迟到六点。水月听到佐助从床上摔下来的时候也吓个半死。送去医院，医生问你们谁是他的Alpha，鸣人说，我是。然后他被医生劈头盖脸地训了二十分钟。佐助在鸣人被训完后，安慰他，反正没事么。这句话被医生听到，大夫脸色一沉，接下来被训的人变成了佐助。鸣人说，“医生，你别吵他了，还是骂我吧。”医生反问，“是你生还是你爱人生？”

鸣人不讲话了。

佐助捏了捏他的手背。

粉丝们很着急，一开播就急着问水月佐助到底为什么延迟。佐助说，“一点小事。”鸣人旁听不乐意了，觉得佐助太不爱惜自己的身体，于是插话道，“摔了一跤算小事？”

“大惊小怪。”佐助说。

“惊的是我，吓的也是我，反正你自己永远跟没事人一样。”

“说的就是你。”

“说不过你。”

“你出去。”

“……”鸣人叹一口气，“行。”

从背后经过的时候他捏了捏佐助的脸。佐助下意识往鸣人的手背上靠了一下，在他出门的瞬间转头看了一秒。水月脸上写着四个大字：我不在这。

粉丝含泪：

“狗粮真好吃……汪汪！”

“S哥你人设崩了知道不？”

“不愧是影帝[棒]”

“yygq内涵自己呢？”战斗粉回敬回去。

这一天过去不久，鸣人发现自己的易感期再度提前，或许跟家里的Omega正处在孕期有关，他在回家的路上顺路去药店买了抑制剂和抑制贴。不能给佐助用，只好自己用，最初两个人都感到不适。尽管有抑制剂和抑制贴作为双重保障，但触摸佐助温暖的肌肤以及嗅着对方身上的香味还是激起了鸣人的情欲，他迫不得已只能半夜爬起来去客房睡觉。

从浴室出来拿手机的时候却听见主卧里传来悉悉索索的声音，若有若无的呻吟从缝隙里传出……鸣人两根手指抵住门沿，从缝隙里往进看，发现佐助仍维持着自己离开前那个姿势，侧卧着躺在榻上，月光下被褥上的褶皱轻微蠕动着。

鸣人起初以为佐助有什么不适，灯打开轻声唤道，“佐助？”

佐助的身体僵了一下。

很快鸣人就察觉到这种不适并非是来自病理上的。佐助骂他“笨蛋，开灯做什么？”鸣人把他翻过来看到香艳的一幕，omega开襟睡衣的领口敞开，扣子也已经松垮了，显然是在掩饰什么。

鸣人的目光落在佐助胸前。

那下面仿佛隐藏着什么秘密，醉人的微酡浮现在佐助的两颊上。他攥住鸣人的手腕，不让他再更进一步，眼神也移开，不愿意与鸣人对视。鸣人知道他这是紧张的表现。

佐助躺在床上，腹部的弧度已经十分明显，并不是浑圆的，反而有一点尖。鸣人抚摸那里，另一只手揉捏按压后颈的腺体，动作都十分轻柔。Omega的身体很快就起了反应，眼球表面也浮现出一层湿淋淋的水光。

“你不信我吗？佐助？”鸣人将他环起来。

Alpha的上身此刻是接近赤裸的，精壮的手臂将omega包裹在自己信息素的中央。他把脸埋进佐助的黑发里，近乎着迷地吸取对方身上的味道。佐助依然侧着脸但胸膛起伏。鸣人与他食指交握。

他们接吻。这次接吻是佐助率先发起的，和以往不同，甚至显得有几分急迫。他撕掉鸣人手臂上的抑制贴——显然，嗅不到伴侣的气味已经在相当程度上令他感到焦躁。鸣人默许了这一举动。

实际上早在唇舌相接的一瞬间他就勃起了。医生说怀孕中的omega不会有情欲缠身的困扰，因此鸣人一直想的都是自己忍耐一下就过去了。有了这个孩子再也不要有第二个，佐助受苦他也受苦。鸣人感觉到佐助用力拧了自己的乳尖一下。

“嘶……”

他抓住对方的手。

“啵”的轻声，两个人纠缠不休的嘴唇分开。佐助的眉头紧皱着，看起来相当犹疑。鸣人不着急，也不说话，有一搭没一搭拍他的手背。尽管事实上小鸣人已经快要冲破浴巾的桎梏一柱擎天了，但鸣人总在关于佐助的任何事情上都很有耐心。

“鸣人。”佐助撑起上身，对他而言真的下了非常大的决心，望着鸣人与自己相交缠的手指，“……难受。”

“哪里？”鸣人的神经瞬间紧绷起来。

一瞬间他脑海中又划过无数种可能：流产、早产、保大人，不要小孩……他掀开被子，发现床单上干干净净的没有血渍，反倒是揭开以后从密闭的空间里散开一股淡淡的很奇妙的……视线凝固在随着佐助起身的动作而散开的胸前衣襟上，雪色的肌肤上，附在奶头周围，有几道明显的抓痕，红色散布在上面非常显眼。而佐助原本平坦的胸部也明显隆起了。虽然仍不如女人那样夸张，乳尖因为充血显得鲜艳欲滴，一滴乳白色的液体静静地从胸膛中央滑落。

佐助垂下眼眸。

鸣人伸出手，小心地去摸omega已经开始涨奶的乳房……那里非常柔软，好似隔着一层膜在摸水，轻轻一掐就会有汁流出来。和佐助的眼睛一样。

佐助仰起下巴长吸一口气。

鸣人让他平躺在床上，自己侧坐在床边，伏下身牙齿去咬舌头去吸涨圆的乳尖，手附在那两堆水上面又揉又捏又挤，佐助从来没有这样的感觉，浑身都随着鸣人揉捏自己乳房的节奏一颤一颤，如同过电一般，强烈的快感令他无暇顾及其他。

“嗯……”

他在性事上话语一直很少，可鸣人不是这样。他问佐助“舒服吗？”佐助咬紧下唇不答。他又问佐助“是不是这里？”“快出来了吗我说？”佐助还是不答。鸣人见状只得亲自撬开他的牙齿，才终于从对方喉咙里逼出一声低低的呻吟来。淡淡的稀疏的乳汁就如同铃口里淌出的精液那样从乳孔里涌出了。鸣人舔去，无论额头还是手臂上都已经青筋爆起。这一举动又刺激得佐助哼了一声，乍听起来像声呜咽。

佐助也想让他舒服一点，所以伸手去摸鸣人的阴茎。但是眼前的景物和人蒙在水汽后一颤一颤的，令他看不清该碰哪里。鸣人捉住那只在自己身上不停点火作乱的手，心脏如几千几万只蚂蚁啃噬而过……他低声喝止，“别动了。”

佐助眨了下眼睛，抬起头又要同鸣人接吻。鸣人抱住他，他便借力坐起来与鸣人贴在一起。手无意按住鸣人的耻骨。

“……”

鸣人一下子感觉自己要发作了。

然而佐助的肚子顶着他让他又恢复了几番清醒。他不停地掐自己，但是没用，理智轮番克制着本能令他不要将自己狠狠地捅进佐助身体里去，可是总有那么一时间他以为自己已经把佐助摁倒在床上，他们的肉体与灵魂都久违地融于一体。

佐助是在这时主动开口邀请，“进来。”

他高抬起臀部，一只手伸到下方撑开自己的穴口。这个姿势显然令他不那么舒服，没过一会儿下坠的肚子就带动大腿肌肉在不住地抖，但佐助还是强撑着不让自己坐在鸣人腿上。

鸣人咽了咽口水：“……”

佐助对他这种婆婆妈妈的作风很不满意，凭直觉摸到一根东西就要往进塞。鸣人腰上的浴巾早就就地散开，他与佐助胶持着，心想就算要来这样的姿势也太过危险……佐助的穴其实不深，鸣人很怕戳到他的生殖腔里面。那里面现在可不仅仅是属于自己的。

他说“等等”，最终还是诱导着佐助躺回床上。他用龟头在穴口周围来回戳刺，直到这时，佐助才后知后觉地感到一丝恐慌。但他不是会随便收回前言或是随便认输的人，仍绷紧脚趾强撑着。

鸣人再去揉捏他胸前的软肉，这次佐助的反应比之前要大得多。无论是穴口还是肠道都久未临经性事。嗞噗——在前端挤进去的一瞬间内壁热情地包裹上来，同时佐助的左胸口飞飙出一股液体。他的胸膛用力地向上挺起——这个动作持续了有几秒，随后他落下去，神色仍沉浸在一种类似高潮后失神的余韵当中。

第一次，鸣人小心地挎着佐助的双膝挺动，肌肉都因为过度克制而紧绷。他没有射在佐助身体里面，摩擦着腿根泄在两腿之间。佐助料想到他很快就能再来一次，但没料想到鸣人一开始就插得很深。硕大的龟头初顶住生殖腔外壁得一瞬间他就不行了，眼泪啪嗒和奶水一起流出。

“难受。”他边呜咽边道，撑起手肘向后逃开，“别，不行……呜，鸣人……”

鸣人锁住他的胯把他拖回来，仍抵着那里不动，身体撑在佐助上方舔他的眼泪，“一下就好，佐助，佐助……”

佐助抱紧鸣人的后背，头埋进他胸前。不愿意叫鸣人看到自己的样子，眼泪却不受控制涌得更凶了。鸣人抱着他侧枕在自己手臂上。

07

面码降生在一个好日子。

七月三日，恰好是鸣人和佐助结婚两周年纪念日。虽然这个孩子甫一降生并没有得到妈妈爸爸的过多关注——原因在于前者的麻药劲还没过，而后者从手术室的门一打开就直奔向前者身边，根本忘了看护士手里抱着的猴孩子哪怕一眼。医生护士孤零零地站在一边，说“你们哪位家属跟我们去做一下孩子的入院登记啊……”这时候鸣人已经随车跑得没影了。没办法，只好由水门出面。

二十分钟后，坐在佐助床前盯着他的鸣人终于想起来自己还有个崽。正好这时候带土也在身边，所以他问带土，“生了个啥？”带土说，“又不是我生。”鼬适时地走进来，“你不去看看你儿子吗？鸣人。”鸣人一拍大腿，“活的！”不等鼬取代他的位置，他又坐回去，当着对方的面抱着佐助的脸吧唧啃了好几口，丝毫没有起身让座的意思。

“……”

鼬眉心抽动。

带土幸灾乐祸，“哈！”

七月二十三日佐助向粉丝报平安，这天恰好是他的生日。照片里一只大手勾着一只小手，佐助嫌太肉麻便没有出境，所以实际上只有鸣人和小孩出镜。鸣人倒是抱着面码怎么摆pose都摆不够，佐助坐在沙发上吃葡萄，报完平安手机就扔到一边。因此连这样一条消息究竟在网上掀起多大的风浪都浑然不知，众人眼中消失了近半年的宇智波艺人俨然一出面便又成为风头浪尖的话题中心人物，不由得应了那句话——“宇智波在的地方就有江湖。”

@宇智波佐助：一切正常。[配图]

粉丝一号：哥你这是汇报工作进度呢[哭笑不得][哭笑不得][哭笑不得]

粉丝二号：我哥呢？！我哥呢？！！怎么不见我哥的手？！我辣么大一个佐助呢！！！！  
@番茄拉面 回复：我的佐助[doge]

粉丝三号：谢天谢地……小[公主]还是小[王子]？总之恭喜！！！

路人甲：这年头我从小看大的小演员都当爸爸了……而我还是个单身狗……恭喜哇！

路人乙：结婚了……老婆是谁？！

Sakura：xxxx老娘恨你……

千手柱间转发：恭喜[鼓掌emoj][鼓掌emoj][鼓掌emoj]小孩也要当爸爸咯[鼓掌emoj]

柱间用老年机转发的这条在半个小时后被吃瓜的扉间强制勒令删除，不过这一切都是后话了。

泉奈发言：有的人的心眼，就那么点大。

一时间沦为宇智波内的佳话。

END


End file.
